


The one that goes bump in the night

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastors shadow tentacles, Anal Sex, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Double Penetration in One Hole, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Shameless Smut, Suspense, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Angel gets disturbed by a bump in the night coming from Alastors room, and goes to check it out. What horrors or pleasures will he find?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Tentacles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	The one that goes bump in the night

_02:59_

The only light in the room was the glowing pink numbers that changed by the minute. Angel Dust was sound asleep in the dead of the night; his adorable pig demon under the covers and snuggled safely in the spiders four present arms. . .

_03:00_

****_...BUMP!_ ** **

Angels eight eyes snapped open with a start; he rolled over to look at the time, “again!? Oh, come on~” he whined. Ever since the so-called Radio Demon arrived at the hotel it was the same thing; at the stroke of three o'clock every morning at bump in the night shook the ceiling of Angels room, Alastor being directly above him. Angel threw the sheets off of himself and Fat Nuggets abruptly, having had enough of the deer’s disruptive antics. Grabbing his robe and sliding into his slippers he left his room to give Alastor a piece of his mind.

The spider made his way up to the next floor, stomping angrily out of the elevator only to stop dead in his tracks by the ominous energy that shrouded the hallway. A gulp sounded and echoed like dropping a stone in water, in eerily still water, so dark who knew what monsters could be lurking in its depths.

Angel jumped at the ding from the elevator as it closed behind him. He briefly considered turning back. _Run away_ , his instincts told him. However, the spider stepped further into the hallway with caution.

In the dark hallway one light flicked dimly outside Alastors room as Angel got closer.

What Angel did not expect was for his door to be cracked open.

Suddenly, the flickering bulb exploded and shattered. Angel yelped, his chest rose and fell rapidly. He turned on his heels to make a run for it. Fleeing in now pitch blackness. He couldn't see where he was going and let out a shriek when something wrapped around his ankle, making him fall to the floor with a thump. The dark magic tendril dragged Angel back towards Alastors room. “LET GO OF ME!” he screamed raking his claws through the carpet to try and pull free.

Angel struggled as he is brought into Alastors room. The door slammed shut. A few muffled noises and wet sounds filled the room.

Angel was held to kneel by Alastors bed; with wide eyes as he took in the sight before him.

The lighting was a dim and red like a dark room for developing photos. Walls decorated with mounted trophies; a large selection of taxidermy demon heads. Voodoo spirit shines and scribbles on the walls and floorboards some in chalk others in dried crimson.

Multiple portals were open Alastors black tendrils of dark magic infested the room. A lamp was knocked over on the floor.

In the midst of this Alastor was being held up by his pets as they took turns defiling his scar ridden body. Holding his wrists together above his head in one tendril, two held his ankles spreading his legs out wide, giving Angel the perfect view of two large tendril thrusting into Alastor ass in tandem with each other. The muffled moaning came from Alastors mouth being stuffed, droll leaked out of the sides of his stretched orifice.

“s-Smiles?” Angel stuttered watching Alastor squirm helplessly.

The deer’s eyes blinked open, hearing Angels voice. “mmf! Mmmmng!” Alastor gurgled around the dark mana, a very evident bulge in his throat.

Angel couldn’t help seeing this and becoming aroused, “f-fuck if I knew this was what you were getting up to in the middle of the night, I would’ve joined ya ages ago.”

The tendrils seemed to take what Angel said to heart and pulled him onto the bed. They begin the disrobe Angel in an almost ceremonial fashion.

Alastor tries to protest being lowered into Angels reach his prick inches away from Angels mouth. Two black tendrils go to the corners of Angels mouth and force it open; another tendril binds Angels wrist behind his back. “Kinky~” Angel attempted to utter out.

Alastor is brought closer by those holding him guiding his impressive cock into Angels mouth not stopping until he was buried inside Angels throat. His eyes squeezed shut as he whined around the appendage inside him, and his hips were moved not of their own accord to fuck Angels pliant mouth.

Angel doesn’t batter a single eyelash taking Alastor like the trained whore he was. He happily slurped and sucked Alastors cock bobbing his head all on his own; the tendrils in his mouth leave and travel lower; one teased Angels ass and other wrapped around Angels half hard dick. Angel moaned around Al’s penis running his tongues along the underside.

Al’s eyes roll back as he just takes it, knowing there’s nothing he can do; this was his one weakness; even he couldn’t control the dark magic he was bound to when they were like this. His head fell back in defeat, while Angel blew him, and his pets fucked into him mercilessly.

The tendrils teasing Angel pushed into his heat and immediately picked up a devastating pace. “mm-mm-m~” Angel moaned on Al’s cock with every thrust.

It wasn't long before Alastor and Angels pricks were both leaking with pre-cum. Angel swallowed around Alastor and the deer’s balls tighten; Alastor bit down on the tendril and it wriggled out of Alastors mouth.

“a-Ah Ang-Angel-l-l~ stop, t-too much!” Alastors gut twisted with overwhelming pleasure, “oh- Ah!” Alastors moaned throwing his head back so far it snapped; shooting his load down Angels throat, the spider swallows every drop, pulling back to lap at the head of Alastors weeping dick.

The tendrils fucking Alastor slithered out of his hole; Alastor whined as thick ink black ooze poured out of him.

Angel followed suit; cumming on Alastors sheets below them. “Al~ fuck... can’t believe ya turned me down when you’re into this kinky shit.” Angel spoke with a raspy voice. The tendril in Angel didn’t stop but they had slowed down, “Oh!” Angel gasped out in surprise at the sensation of being filled up, his body twitched. “So full~”

The tendrils finally recoil and the same ink like substance spilled from Angel. The spider was set free from his bonds, and he flopped on the bed in his own seed. Alastor was released after and his pets disappeared back into the portals which closed up.

“Y-you will never speak of this.” Alastor broke the silence sounding out of breath.

“aww come on Al. This was the most fun I’ve had in months. You gotta let me borrow those guys, pretty please, sugar.” Angel begged, looking at Alastor with puppy dog eyes.

“Not a word about what you saw... And I'll let you play with them once a week.” Alastor huffed tiredly.

“How ‘bout four times a week?” Angel negotiated.

“Two.” Alastor glared at Angel.

“three.” Angel grinned.

Alastor sat up and his toothy grin returned to his face, he held out a hand, “Three; do we have a deal?” there was a pulse of air and the room turned green.

Angel shrugged, as long as he was getting fucked by Alastor tendrils again he didn’t care. He shook Alastors hand, “deal.”

The deal was sealed and Alastors room returned to red. The Radio Demon cleared his throat, “good, now that that’s sorted... GET OUT OF MY ROOM!”

“What?” Angel blinked in shock.

“Out of my room, now. Spit spot, off you trot.” Alastor clapped his hands getting up and picked Angels robe off the floor shoving it in the spiders hands and pushed Angel out of the door shutting it abruptly.

Angel pouted and turned around, the door opened and Angel was hit in the head with his own slippers. “ah! You love me really, Al!”

“No, I do not!” Alastor shouted back before the door slammed shut.

Angel snickered as he pulled his robe on, “yeah he loves me.” He grinned to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> don't forget to show some love  
> give this story kudos and leave a nice comment if you enjoyed this story.  
> xxxx


End file.
